


Just Got Lucky (Cover?)

by Betsy_Boop



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3665208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betsy_Boop/pseuds/Betsy_Boop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick pencil and pen doodle of Chef!John, Chef!Sherlock and Sassy!Molly who ended up looking a bit more Irene-ish than I expected.<br/>For: PoppyAlexander (author)</p><p>Sorry for the quality, I quite literally drew this in the front of my patrol car! </p><p><3 Bets</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Got Lucky (Cover?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PoppyAlexander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyAlexander/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Just Got Lucky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1842655) by [PoppyAlexander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyAlexander/pseuds/PoppyAlexander). 



https://flic.kr/p/rSBr9y

 

Follow the link! :)  
Couldn't quite figure out how to attach a picture from my mobile. 

 

XoBets


End file.
